monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap is the daughter of the Plant Monster. She first appeared in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" as a background character. Personality Venus's personality is like her style-bold and loud. One of the biggest themes present in her personality is care for the environment, even going as far as controlling monsters to support her cause. Physical Description Venus has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth (likely to suggest a carnivorous plant) and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. Classic Monster Venus is the daughter of the plant monster, which is a pretty broad category. One of the first known "Plant Monsters" were the Triffids. The triffids were mobile carnivorous plants seen in Day of the Triffids, a book by John Wyndham, and several film adaptions of the same name. They are described as having no nervous system, therefore quite unintelligent and acting only on instinct. Another prominent influence is the Venus flytrap Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, a comedy horror film. Audrey II was discovered after a total solar ecplise by Seymore Krelborn, a guy that can't seem to catch a break. He convinces his boss to use the plant (who he named after his crush) to attract customers to the flower shop. It works immediately. However, Audrey II doesn't do so well and begins to wilt. Seymore tries to revive Audrey II and discovers the plant needs fresh blood. With Audrey II healthy and growing the flower shop and Seymore boom in popularity. When Seymore can't use his own blood to feed Audrey II, Audrey II reveals it can speak and demands more food. Seymore complies until he realizes Audry II is actually from outer space here to conquer Earth by breeding copies of itself and brainwashing the inhabitants with some sort of psychic control. Since Monster High has such a high influence from Greek mythology, there's the presence of Dryads, or tree nymphs. They were said to be beautiful maidens who were spiritually attached to a tree, to which they shared a life-force. Notes *Her catch phrase is "A shrieking violet" *She was seen in the "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Special before you saw her as a doll, but a lot of the fans had an idea it was her. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requested the trademark for Venus McFlytrap. * December 30, 2011: Walmart.com set up pages in preparation of the releases of Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11-12, 2011: Venus McFlytrap is introduced at Toy Fair. The first images of her make it to the internet on the 11th. On the 12th, images are found of Venus McFlytrap in box. * February 12, 2012: Venus McFlytrap is introduced in the webisodes with the TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" * February 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. Gallery 1329090671102.jpg|A leaked photo from the New York Toy Fair 280px-Venus McFlyTrap 2.png|Venus' cameo in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? IMG_7791.JPG|Venus McFlytrap with Toralei and Purrsephone and Meowlody at the New York Toy Fair Venus_the_most_rocking_character_ever.png DSC02971.JPG DSC02973.JPG Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Plants Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:2012 dolls